Trials of Fate
by AnimeSmash
Summary: When Eliwood Pherae, a small town lawyer's, son, Roy, is targeted by a well renowned child kidnapper, the two move out to Smashville. At his school, he meets new friends and has a chance to start over, but will that be enough to keep him safe? ModernAU!
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first chapter! I am really excited about this one. I hope you guys like it.**

 **I own nothing but the idea.**

* * *

"And the jury's votes are in." There was a tense silence in the courtroom. All eyes were on the judge. "And the offender is…not guilty." There was celebration only from the offender. The rest of the room was silent.

"But Your Honor-"

"Case closed." The lawyer looked back in defeat before glancing at the defense attorney in disgust. _You swear an oath to not lie in the courthouse, yet you can lie to the judge's face. Providing false evidence and testimonials…I don't understand how you could be a defense attorney, or an attorney at all!_

"Mr. Pherae?" The voice brought the man back into reality. "Are you alright?"

"I am," he replied before he sighed. "I'm sorry I couldn't win the case for you."

"Don't fret over it. Someone will try him again."

"It's not the kidnapper I'm concerned about. It's that defense attorney," Mr. Pherae replied, grabbing his things.

"He broke the oath."

"I'm well aware. He lied in the courthouse but his evidence was so strong, not matter how unlikely it was. He's well trained but a lie as well."

"Is there anything you can do now that the case is closed?"

"Unless I go to the attorney directly and ask him to confess, which he won't, there's nothing I can do." He looked at his watch before turning to his client with a smile. "I'm sorry to cut this talk short, but my son is waiting."

"You have a son?" He walked up to Mr. Pherae to shake his hand. "I suggest you be careful then. Once that kidnapper has his eyes on a suitable child, he won't stop until he gets them."

"Thank you for the tip. Be careful, sir." With that, the red haired man walked out of the room.

* * *

 _There's no way that all the evidence was true! Just from watching the news I can say that. And poor Dad…he's never lost a case before. He must be devastated._ The teen looked up with a sigh. _Where the heck is the bathroom in this damned building?!_

He continued to walk forward until he collided with someone. "I'm sorry Sir. I wasn't looking where I was going-"

"Then how about you look up, Kid." With a gulp, the teen looked up, revealing his crystal blue eyes to the man. "What pretty eyes you have. What's your name, Kid?"

"I'm sorry, but I must be on my way." He started to walk away, but the man grabbed the hood of his sweatshirt. The boy didn't turn, but the man continued to talk to him.

"I'll ask you again. What is your name?"

"Not like I'd tell you," he scoffed, trying to wiggle his way out of the man's grasp.

"I'd watch your mouth if I were you." He threw the teen against the wall, placing his arms on either side of him. "You're the attorney's son, aren't you?"

His mouth went dry. "And if I am?"

"Then you're my next target."

He gulped again. _What can I say? If I scream out for help, he'll just take me away! C'mon Dad. Where are you?_

"Your father has a lot of money up his sleeves. I don't think he'd mind getting rid of it for the price of his son-"

"Roy!" Both male's heads snapped up at the sound of the new voice. The man scoffed before shoving the boy forward, only to be caught in Mr. Pherae's arms.

"Quite the son you have. Spunky, cute…wonder how much you'd be willing to pay if I get my hands on him."

"That's quite enough out of you, sir. Good day." With that, the Pheraes left.

"So…Roy Pherae. You'll be mine soon enough.

* * *

"Are you alright, Roy?" He had been silent the entire way to their favorite takeout restaurant, and had only talked to order.

The fifteen year olds sighed. "You know how we considered moving a while ago?" His father nodded in reply. "Well, I think we should do it."

"Where is this coming from?"

"...That man said that I was his next target Dad! It may seem childish, but I don't want to be here if that's the case."

The adult sighed. "I understand Roy. I put the offer on the house down a few weeks ago so the house is technically ours. I just expected that you wanted a slower moving process."

"I'll have time to tell everyone goodbye, and I can work on the online process of switching schools myself. It's January, I'm sure lots of people are doing it." At the sound of their names being called, the two got up to get their food. They walked to the car in silence before Mr. Pherae sighed.

"Do I need to get Hector in on this?"

"Uncle Hector isn't already on the case?"

"Well, not physically. Men of his ranking don't typically go out into the field. But if I tell him that we're involved, he might go in."

"That's almost reassuring," Roy sighed, looking out the passenger side window.

"Something else is bugging you, isn't it?" They stopped at a red light, and Mr. Pherae finally turned to his son. "Tell me what else is wrong."

Roy sighed in defeat. "That case was rigged. You're Eliwood Pherae, one of the best lawyers in this town and, no offense Dad, but you got creamed! Are you alright?"

Eliwood smiled. "I thank you for your concern. But I'm alright. I know who his defense attorney was. He's a lier and a cheat; he deserves to be put on trial himself."

"So…your name isn't tarnished?"

"Tarnished?" Eliwood chuckled, continuing to drive the short trip home. "Roy…you are right about the fact that I've never lost a case, but one case won't tarnish my name. I only feel bad for all the families I couldn't help by losing."

"Dad…"After that, Roy went silent again. _Dad…why won't you just open up to me? I know you always say that I'm your son and I shouldn't worry myself over your work, but how can I not when it's something as huge as this?! When you saw that man hovering over me, I saw the fear that flashed over your eyes. Why won't you just talk to me?_

* * *

"So you're own the case?"

 _"This is your kid we're talking about, Eliwood. He's fifteen. He shouldn't be involved in something like this."_

"...You're right, Hector." He then sighed again, tapping his pencil on his small table in the family room that acted as his desk.

 _"Eliwood? Eliwood, are you still there?"_

"What? Of course!" He dropped the pencil, but didn't make an effort to pick it back up.

 _"There's something bugging you."_

Eliwood chuckled soberly, looking up at the dark room that held the sleeping teen. "You and Roy both are so quick to notice. Am I that bad at hiding my emotions? That's an awful trait for a lawyer."

 _"Don't beat yourself up. If this were Liliana, I'd feel the same way."_

"...I guess. Thank you, Hector."

 _"I'll always be there, Eliwood."_ With that, Hector hung up. Eliwood started to pick up the pencil but froze upon hearing footsteps. He looked up to see the teen sleepy-eyed in his pajamas.

"Is something the matter Roy?"

"I heard you talking to Uncle Hector and I couldn't sleep. I came to check on you."

Eliwood chuckled again. "Roy…I'm fine. Go back to bed. Tomorrow's Sunday. We can start then."

"...Alright Dad. Goodnight." He halfheartedly hugged his dad before Eliwood kissed his head.

Eliwood watched his son go back upstairs before he sighed. "This is putting way too much stress on you. With school and whatnot…" Eliwood sighed for the umpteenth time tonight. "We're moving out of here as fast as we can."

* * *

A month had passed without complication and the Pheraes were ready to move out. Eliwood smiled, putting the last box in the trunk. "I never thought we'd say goodbye to this house. Your mother and I got this house before you were even born."

"You don't talk about Mom that much."

"You've been too quiet lately. I just want you to talk to me."

"You're right. Sorry Dad. I've just had a lot of things on my mind."

"Care to talk?" The two males got in the car. They both sighed before Eliwood put in the key.

"...Kids at school and the stupid case." He looked up at his dad. "It doesn't matter since we're moving though."

"If that's all…"

"You're more concerned than I am Dad."

"An why should I not be?" Eliwood countered, pulling out of the driveway. "You're my only son. If you got taken, I would be by myself and you know I hate to be alone," Eliwood finished with slight amusement in his voice. Roy couldn't help but laugh. "What's so funny?"

"...Thanks for trying to cheer me up Dad. I appreciate it."

"Of course! Now, it will be quite the ride. Is there anything else you'd like to talk about."

"Yes…and you can't avoid it this time. You never told me how you met Mom." Thus began the ride to a new and hopefully safer life for the Pheraes.

* * *

 **So this is the first chapter! The rest of the characters will be introduced in the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed.**

 **See you guys l8tr!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter of this fanfiction. I hope you guys have enjoyed it so far.**

 **I own nothing but the idea.**

* * *

 _"Now remember…what did I tell you, Marth?"_

 _The blue haired boy sighed. "Be smart and diligent."_

 _"What do I want you to be?"_

 _"An actor, Father. Like Mother and Elice."_

 _"What do you want to be?"_

 _"...An actor."_

 _"Good. Now get ready for school." The door closed softly and the teen sighed before sitting on his bed._

 _"Actor this, actor that…" he mumbled to himself, walking into his bathroom, which was connected to his room. He looked at himself with a sighed before taking off his pajama shirt. He fingered a scar on his chest. "I can never be anything else. I must follow the 'Lowell Legacy'." He washed his face before going back into his room. His phone buzzed. With another sigh, he picked it up and sighed again, this time in relief._

 _Picking u up today. Be there in 10_

 _~ Ike_

 _With this new shard of hope, he sped through his usual morning routine, making sure he looked decent for his father. Looking at himself on more time, he checked to make sure all visible scars were covered before he grabbed his backpack and bolted out the door. Waiting outside was the red convertible that belong to his best friend. "You picked up breakfast…" Marth started, looking at the takeout bag and cup of iced coffee sitting in the cupholder._

 _"I had extra time. Now c'mon! We'll be late." With that, Marth put on his seatbelt and Ike sped off._

* * *

 _How am I going to tell Father that I asked the theatre teacher to understudy the play!? It's a new semester, which means more work to get ready for finals and whatnot. I don't have time for theatre. Not to mention the fact that he doesn't know my friends or my girlfriend…_

"Marth?"

 _He's going to beat me again! I already know it when he goes online to look at the list!_

"Marth!" A rough hand on the shoulder brought the teen from his inner thoughts. He gasped, thinking it was his father, but relaxed once he saw Ike. "We're here."

"Oh! Thanks for picking me-"

"Are you alright, Marth? You've been very jumpy lately. It's not your dad again, is it?" The younger teen sighed, giving Ike his answer. "How long have you been dealing with this now?"

"...Since my sixth grade year. He didn't start hurting me til my freshman year."

"You're a sophomore in high school now! This has got to stop."

"I only have two and a half more years left. Once I get to college, I'm pursuing a career in art and that's finally. No more 'Lowell Legacy' anymore," he sighed, subconsciously fingering another scar.

"Lowell Legacy?"

"It's something I've deemed on my own family. My mother and sister are actors and my father's a director. I have to continue down that path."

"And you don't want it?" Ike sighed, knowing the gravity of the situation his best friend was in.

"I just don't know what to do Aiku! If I disappoint my father, who knows what he'll do to me!" He deposited his trash in a nearby trash can, placing if half-drank cup of coffee in a pocket on the side of his bookbag.

He continued to walk, stuck in his own head before he something brightly colored caught his vision. He looked up, meeting the eyes of a boy with cardinal red hair and ocean blue eyes. He gave a small smile and a wave, Marth returning the gesture with his own smile before he continued on with Ike.

"You know him?" Ike asked, turning to the younger classmen.

"...No. He must be new or something." He turned back, seeing the boy grabbing what looked to be his schedule. "Maybe I'll get a chance to meet him."

"Well I gotta go to practice. See you around." With that, the senior left the sophomore in the hallway by himself.

* * *

"So, how did first period treat you?" A blonde boy named Link, Roy's mentor, had asked him. Though they were in the same class, they didn't sit near each other.

The boy shrugged. "Chem is chem. I've never been much of a sciencey person though. Surprisingly enough, math is my forte."

Link gave an offhanded reply before looking at the shorter male. "What's your next class?"

"Um…" He fumbled around with the piece of paper before smiling ever so slightly. "Japanese III."

"One level below advanced your sophomore year. I'm impressed! I hear it's a tough class though."

"I'll manage." They stopped in front of a class and Roy gasped.

"What's the matter?"

"Is this my class?"

"Yeah…" Link replied slowly. "What about it?"

"Who's that blue haired boy? The one that everyone's crowded around." _That same boy from this morning…of course I ended up having a class with him._

"Oh, him? That's Marth. He's the most popular kid in tenth grade, if not the entire school. His best friend is a senior; top athlete in the school. He also happens to be dating one of the prettiest girls in our grade."

"Oh…" Roy's heart sank a little.

"I could introduce you if you'd like. He's a good friend of mine."

"Thank you, but no thank you. You should get to your next class."

"Alright then. See you around." Link walked away and Roy walked into the class.

He had barely stepped into the classroom however, before the teacher came in, storming into the classroom with a loud voice. "Alright, everyone in your seats! We have a new student joining us." Roy gulped as his teacher's eyes locked onto his soul. He then looked down at the paper. "Elroy Pherae?"

"Yes sir, but I go by Roy."

"Take a seat next to Marth, please." He sighed, ignoring the teen's reply. He looked around with another sigh. It just so happened, the only empty seat was next to Marth.

He reluctantly sat down before the teacher continued. "Well, Mr. Pherae, my name is Itsuki Higashi, but you will address me as Mr. Higashi unless speak to me in Japanese which is a must in this class. If you fail to accomplish this, I am not afraid to drop you down, especially seeing as you are a sophomore. Any questions?" Roy shook his head, confusion in his eyes. "Good. Now, as this is the first day back from a long break, all I am asking you to do is write about what you did over the break. And, thank me later because this is the last time you will do so…you can write it in English." There was a collective cheer before Mr. Higashi set a fifteen minute timer and a hushed whisper went over the class.

"So Pherae, huh?" Roy looked up to see that Marth was the one who had asked the question.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"You wouldn't happen to be related to Eliwood Pherae, would you?"

"He's my dad," Roy replied, raising an eyebrow. "Why do you ask?"

"My father said that Mr. Pherae often talks about a boy my age, but he'd never let me meet him. It's nice to actually meet you."

Roy smiled, relieved at the turn of the conversation. "Likewise…Who's your dad? I haven't seen many teens come around."

"Cornelius Lowell-"

"Like the director?!" Roy whisper cried, and Marth blushed before nodding. "Oh…I'm sorry if you don't like hearing that-"

"No, no…it's alright. Just only a select few people know. Please don't tell anyone."

"Your secret's safe with me, Marth."

"Thank you, Roy…you don't mind, right?"

Roy stopped writing again. "Mind what?"

"Me calling you Roy, I mean, with your name being Elroy and all-"

"No, it's cool. I prefer it over Elroy. It sounds too formal."

"Mr. Elroy, Mr. Marth, you seem to be doing a lot of talking over there. You're down to five minutes."

"Arigatōgozaimasu **(Thank you, Sir)** ," Marth replied, continuing to write his paper.

The two were silent for the last five minutes before the timer went off. "Alright, you have your paragraph?" There was a collective grunt of approval from the class before Mr. Higashi continued. "Now…you all have the remainder of class to translate into conversational Japanese. Your time starts now." There was a collective groan before the class went silent.

Roy leaned over to Marth, who was busily writing. "Does he always do stuff like this?" Marth only nodded in reply before Roy sighed.

After about ten minutes, he had translated his paragraph and was now stretching out a hand cramp. He sighed before he looked at the time. There's still fifteen minutes of class left. How bad would I look if I turned it in now?

"Can you write kanji?" The voice startled the red haired teen and he looked at his partner, grinning mischievously.

"Yeah…why?" He whispered back, making sure the teacher wasn't looking.

"Our next unit is learning how to write Japanese instead of writing it conversationally. If you show him that you already can, you'll be on his good side, I promise."

Roy nodded before looking back at his paper, rewriting the entire thing in kanji.

Before he even knew time had passed, the bell rang, signalling the end of second period. "Alright, whether you are finished or not, turn in your papers!"

One by one, the entire class turned in their papers, Marth and Roy being the last two. They set them down on Mr. Higashi's desk and started to walk away before he cleared his throat. Both sophomores gulped before turning. "Kanji? Is this some kind of joke or do you actually know how to write it?"

"We both know, sir," Roy replied, looking at the blue haired teen before continuing. "I'm not sure about Marth, but I've been speaking and writing Japanese as long as I have English. My father spoke it and taught me."

"Same situation as Mr. Marth, I see," he replied offhandedly before dismissing the both of them, but there was clear amusement in his eyes.

* * *

Roy's two periods before lunch, history and writing had been a drag. He had seen Link again in his writing class and met two twins, Robin and Reflet, in history, who were both amazing at it. It now came time for lunch.

He was navigating the halls with the aforementioned twins, though he was still in his own mind, halfheartedly conversing with the two. "So what does your dad do, Roy?" The female, Robin had asked after an uncomfortable, awkward, silence.

"He's a lawyer. I'm not quite sure about the specific cases he'll take though."

"Like that whole kidnapper case?"

Roy looked at the snow haired female in confusion. "How do you know about that?"

"It made the news. ' _Eliwood Pherae: An Unlucky Case or a Rigged Escape?_ ' I personally think it was rigged-"

"Believe me, it was. I was there. But in any case, that's why we moved up here."

"For that one case alone?" Reflet asked, stepping into the lunchroom.

"Well, it's a little more complicated than that but-"

"Hey, Roy!" The three teens turned at the sound of the voice and saw Marth jogging towards them.

"We're going on ahead. We both agreed to tutor in the library during lunch. See you soon." With that, both of them were off, leaving Roy to himself in the room.

"So I see you met the twins."

"Yeah, a nice bunch, if not a bit odd."

"It's a nice odd though. They mean no harm."

"Of course!" Roy surveyed the lunchroom and the many lines he had to choose from. "There's so many options."

"I'll take you to my favorite place." He grabbed his hand and they set off to a sandwich shop with no line.

"Well, if it isn't Marth Lowell back here again," the lunch lady laughed, smiling at the teen."

"You know you have the best lunch options in my opinion," Marth replied, looking up at the menu. "I'll take my usual."

"And for your friend?"

"Same thing."

"Alright then." She disappeared behind the counter before coming out with two trays. "I've added them both on your tabs. You gentlemen are both good."

"Thank you ma'am!" Roy replied and he couldn't help but smile.

They walked to the lunch table, talking of trivial nonsense before they both came to a table with four people; three guys and a girl. "Everyone," Marth announced to the table. "This is Roy. He's new here." The two sat down and Roy shyly waved back. "Roy, you already know Link I assume. And these two are Pit and Ike. The girl is Cadea."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Roy replied.

"So what's the rest of your schedule look like?" Link asked, trying to finish chew a portion of a salad he was picking at.

"After lunch I have archery, then law, then art."

"Well, those are all classes with at least one of us," Ike, a senior with indigo hair replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Pit and I have archery after lunch," Link replied, waiting for the rest of the group to finish off.

"I take law seventh period," Ike commented with an uncharacteristic smile.

"And Marth and I take art eighth period," the girl, Cadea, replied before looking at Marth.

"Well that's reassuring. So what do you guys do here? Like, how I do archery and whatnot?"

"Pit and I both do archery and I play the flute in band," Link replied, patting a black case sticking from his backpack.

"I'm cheer captain, so it takes up most of my time." Cadea replied and Roy nodded.

"I do theatre and track," Marth replied and Roy almost choked on his water.

"You do track?"

"Is it that big of a surprise?"

"No! I mean…I'm not trying to be rude but…" By now, he had turned as red as his hair and the whole table laughed.

"It's fine, Roy. I get that a lot. I'm in athletics but I only do track so most people don't know. I'm not Mr. Jock over here." He pointed at Ike, who quickly swatted up younger man's hand away.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Varsity Football-" Pit started.

"Varsity Basketball…" Cadea continued.

"Cross country," Link added, counting on his fingers.

"And we all know that he's doing track and field." Marth finished, looking at Ike with pure mockery in his eyes. "Wanna try me again?"

"I'm sorry that I haven't broken the school's track record…how many times again? Three? Four?"

"It was three, Ike Greil, thank you very much!" Marth snapped back, pouting a little before turning back to Roy. "What about you?"

"I only do archery, but I'm pretty good if I do say so myself."

"Well, we'll find out soon." Link looked up at the huge clock on the wall. "We have five minutes of lunch left."

* * *

Roy's day had continued normally. He had proven his worth in archery, showed off his knowledge in law and even displayed some of his previous work in art. All in all, it was a great day.

He walked through the crowded hallway, trying to reach the door until he spotted Marth. He walked up to the teen and tapped his shoulder, resulting in a shocked flinch from the latter. "Oh…it's just you, Roy. Forgive me. You just startled me."

"Are you alright, Marth? You look like you've seen a ghost or something." Roy's brows furrowed as he watched his friend try to laugh it off.

"I'm quite alright, thank you. I'm just waiting on Ike. He said he left something in the locker room."

"Okay…"Roy replied slowly, not buying the bluenette's story.

"Is there something you need? You look quite concerned yourself."

"Oh right! So, you know that art project?" Marth nodded in reply. "Well, I told the teacher that I had started something similar at my old school, and I was wondering if I could come over and you could look at it to see if it's right."

"Of course! I'd love that," Marth replied, relief in his eyes before they heard a car horn. They both look up and Roy shifted his backpack on his shoulders.

"That's my dad. So how about at six?"

"I'm okay with that. I'll see you soon, Roy." With a wave, the redhead walked to his dad's car. _Marth was hiding something just now. It's as if he's terrified to go home. I hope he's alright._

* * *

 **Roy is definitely on to something...But I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Look out for more. Comment, like and tell your friends cause the more the merrier!**

 **See you guys l8tr!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the third chapter of this fanfiction. I hope you guys have enjoyed it so far.**

 **I own nothing but the idea.**

* * *

"Thanks for the lift, Aiku! See you tomorrow!" With that, the red convertible drove away. Marth sighed, a shiver running down his spine before he unlocked his front door. He stepped in, closing the door with a small click behind him. "Father? Father, I'm home!"

He took another step and threw his backpack down before he felt arms wrap around him. He tried to cry out, but a hand over his mouth prevented him from doing that as well. He began to struggle, but could easily see that he was no match for whoever this was.

"Your next scene Marth…" The voice started and Marth sighed. "You have now become my captive. What do you do?" Marth gave out a halfhearted scream and struggle, knowing he couldn't win as his father dragged him upstairs to his room.

He threw his son on the bed, leaving Marth to catch his breath. He then proceeded to lock the door behind him. "I am highly disappointed in you, Marth."

"What did I do?" Marth knew full and well what he had done, but had chosen to play dumb.

" _Understudy_ , Marth Lowell? Are you satisfied with that?"

"It's understudy for the lead Father-"

"We Lowells do not do understudying! Do I make myself clear?!"

The bluenette didn't respond. He kept his head down, too afraid to meet his father's gaze.

"Now…what shall I do to you?"

"Pardon?" Marth asked, finally looking up.

"We are in the middle of a scene, are we not? Now, I know that you aren't a female, so the likelihood of you doing this is quite slim, but it will be good practice nonetheless." Marth heard clinking behind him and he instantly paled.

He shot off the bed and ran to the door, only to find it locked. "Father, please! This isn't necessary-"

"My captives don't escape." With that, Cornelius grabbed the teen's slender wrist and dragged him to the bed before throwing him onto it again. Still holding one of his wrist, he took a pair of handcuffs and snapped one end around his wrist.

Marth gasped, knowing his freedom was now limited before the other end was snapped to the metal bed frame. "Father, please let me go! I can explain all of this-"

"I don't think I gave you a right to speak, now did I?" He proceed to grab something from his back pocket, and Marth instantly shut his mouth when he did. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue? I'm sure that's what happened during your audition too, wasn't it?"

The teen shook his head, still not wanting to open his mouth. Cornelius grabbed the boy's nose, waiting for Marth to give in. After about a minute, a lack of air got the better of Marth and he opened it to breath, allowing an entry point of the cloth to enter his mouth.

Before he could spit it out, tape was placed over his mouth in three short strips, preventing any form of communication. Cornelius chuckled before he snapped the other handcuff in place, then went back to set up a camera. "Now, I'm going to dinner with a few of my colleagues. I'm going to record your evaluation later. Do you understand?" Marth nodded, tears forming in his eyes before he heard his phone buzz.

His dad grabbed it with a smirk. "A text from…Roy. ' _Walking up to your door_ '. When were you going to tell me you had company? I'll just have to send him home. Can't have him finding out about… _this_." Marth shook his head, frantically saying muffled words as his dad took the key, unlocking his room door. "I left the keys to your handcuffs on your bedside table. If you can reach them, you have free access to the house once again." With that, Cornelius closed the door behind him, leaving his son to himself.

* * *

 _Alright…if Marth's truly okay, then I don't have anything to worry about._ Roy took a deep breath before he knocked on the door. He waited for a few minutes before an older man came to the door. "Who are you?"

"Elroy Pherae. I-I came here to see your son."

"I'm afraid Marth is a little busy right now. Come back later."

"But…he told me to meet him at six…It's six Sir-"

"And I said he's not here! Now go home!" Cornelius shoved passed the boy, knocking him back a few steps as he watched the oldest Lowell leave.

He stood there a little longer before he took out his phone and called Ike. He let it ring, crossing his fingers in hope that he'd answer.

" _Hello? Who is this_?"

"Ike! Thank goodness! It's Roy."

 _"I just gave you my number and you're already calling me."_ There was amusement in his voice before he spoke again, this time, a little more serious. " _What's wrong?"_

"It's Marth. Did he tell you about any plans that he had?"

There was a silence on the other end as the senior racked his memory. " _Not that I'm aware of. Is he not home?"_

"That's what his father said, but with the vibe he gave off…I'm not buying it."

" _Mr. Lowell said that…? Do you see a large tree of the west side of the house?"_

"Yeah…what about it?"

" _Marth's room is on the second story of that side. He usually keeps his window closed but unlocked. Check there."_

"Second story?! How am I supposed to get up there?!"

" _What? Is baby wittle Woy scared to climb the big tree?"_ He chuckled, failing to hear the redhead's whispered curse to him.

"Of course I can climb a tree!" He snapped back, his face as hot as a furnace. "I just thought that there might be another way." Roy started to walk to the tree before another thought crossed his mind. "How do you know all this?"

" _...It's complicated. Just…he'll tell you when you see him."_ With that, he hung up, leaving Roy to ponder on his last statement before he started to scale the tree.

With a bit of effort, he climbed to the top limb in about ten seconds flat before he sat on the branch, peering through the translucent window. "Marth? Marth, are you in here?" He tapped the glass a few times, waiting for a reply. Much to his surprise, it was muffled. Roy's heart sank to his stomach. "Marth! Are you alright? Hang on, I'm coming!"

He unlatched the window and scampered through, gasping at what he saw. "Marth! Who did this to you?!" He threw off his backpack and ran up to the bound sophomore and gently ripped off the tape. Marth spat out the cloth a moment later.

"I'll explain everything. But I need you to do two things first. You see that camera?" Two pairs of blue eyes looked at the black camera on the tripod before Roy's gaze fell back to Marth. "Stop it and delete whatever was recording."

Roy nodded before he walked over to the camera, doing as he was told. "What was the other thing?"

"Grab that key and unlock my cuffs. I'm sick of being in this position," Marth replied with a chuckle, hoping to lighten the mood.

Silenced by shock, Roy did as he was told. In a matter of minutes, Marth had freedom once more and sat on his bed, rubbing his wrist.

"Now you have to answer my question," Roy started, meeting Marth's gaze with a fierce one from himself. "What did I just see?"

The bluenette sighed, shaking his head. "My father found out that I'm understudying a play I 'could've easily gotten the lead for' as he says. He always does stuff like this to me, though…just not to this scale-"

"He leaves you tied up on your bed and records you for his own pleasure?! Marth, that's crazy talk!" Roy's face was about as red as his hair as he looked at his friend with a mixture of fear and disgust.

"No," Marth replied before looking down. "He…He usually beats me. He…just didn't have time today." He took a few deep breaths before shaking his head.

Roy was in shock once more. "Marth…that's…that's horrible! Why haven't you told anyone?!"

"Aiku knows and Caeda found out on her own. But…I just can't!" Marth cried, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.

There was a long silence before Marth took a breath and continued. "Do you think anyone would _actually_ believe me?" Instead of sadness, there was a bite in the teen's voice. "I'm Marth Lowell! I live the perfect life! Do you think anyone would believe me if I told them my father, who is a famous director, beat me?! Do you _honestly think_ anyone would believe me?!"

Roy sat on the bed, contemplating his answer before he spoke. "I knew something was off about the way you acted and I've only known you for about eight hours," Roy shrugged. "Why wouldn't they believe you?"

"Because _you're_ not _them_ ," Marth replied, softer this time. "I knew there was something different about you when you noticed that I didn't like to talk about my father in class. You're _special_ , Roy. It's not hard to see."

The redhead blushed. "What do you mean? I only get it because I've been in the same boat as you for awhile now. I hate it when people talk about my dad or compare me to him or whatever. I'm just glad that I finally met someone else you understands."

The two sat in silence before Marth spoke again, leaning back onto his pillows. "I guess I forgot to tell you thanks, so…thanks," Marth shrugged with his famous "Hollywood smile".

"What're you thanking me for?"

"For coming out of your way to check on me." The fifteen year old started to say something, but Marth cut him off once more. "You told me you wanted me to look at the project you had started, but I could hear it in your voice, Roy."

Roy sat there, dumbfounded, before he broke out into a laugh. "You're much smarter than people give you credit for, you know that?"

"Well, I'm no Robin and Reflet but…" Before he could finish his statement, his friend's contagious laugh got the better of him, and soon, the two were sent in a fury of laughter.

When the two had finally caught there breath, Roy wiped his eyes before grabbing his backpack.

"What are you doing?" Marth asked, stretching out on his bed.

"You already said why I came here. I actually do want such a talented artist like yourself to look at my project."

This time, Marth was the one who blushed. "W-Well…I don't know about talented but-"

Roy threw his journal at him. "Stop degrading yourself and just look at my project."

Marth flipped through the pages in silence before he stopped on a sketch that took up the whole spread. "Was this your landscape project?"

Roy felt his face heat and stomach drop. "Yes…why? Is it not good enough?"

"Good enough? Roy, this is beautiful!" He showed him his castle landscape with another smile.

"Oh well…thanks." Roy blushed again before his phone buzzed in his sweatshirt pocket. "That's my dad. I have to go. Thanks for looking at my project, Marth." He went to stand, but stopped when the aforementioned teen grabbed his wrist. "Is something wrong, Mar-"

He stopped mid-sentence when the bluenette pulled him into a hug. "Thank you for all that you've done to me in these eight hours. I can tell that we'll be great friends." With that, he let the redhead go and watched him climb out the window, down the tree and down the block with a heartwarming smile on his face.

* * *

 **Here I go again with my sloe updating *eye roll*. Sorry this took so long, you guys, but I hope you enjoy. The story will pick up action wise in the next few chapters, I promise! Like, comment and tell your friends!**

 **See you guys l8tr!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This story is almost finished! It's really sad, but luckily, I have a few more chapters left. I hope you enjoy then as much as I do.**

 **I own nothing but the story! All other rights go to their original owner.**

* * *

It had snowed a early February blizzard last night, and in Roy's mind, that had given him free access to walk the half mile to school. He had bundled up in his omnipresent hoodie, a puffy blue jacket and some black gloves.

He whistled to himself, taking in the serenity of the snow-covered landscape before he heard crunching behind him. He stopped, surprised to see Marth behind him. He waved, waiting for him to catch up. "Where's Ike? Practice?"

Marth shook his head, white breaths of laughter escaping his lips. "It snowed, so there's no practice and he hates the cold, so he's driving."

"...I never pictured 'The Great Ike' to hate the cold. What about you? Why'd you decide to walk?"

"Unlike him, I love the scenery when it snows around here. It's almost like a Winter Wonderland, you know?"

"Spoken like a true artist," Roy laughed, meeting Marth's gaze.

"Is this going to become a thing now? We call each other artist?"

He shrugged in reply. "I guess…By the way, are you alright?"

"From what?"

"...Yesterday." The mood grew sour, but Marth gave him a melancholic smile.

"I am. Father came home partially drunk last night, so he forgot all about me. It's for the best I suppose."

There was an uncomfortable silence before Marth spoke again. "Has anyone ever told you that you have a certain thing about you?"

Roy couldn't help but hide his red cheeks. "My dad but…well, he's my dad. Why do you ask?"

"You're…You're just that person who's easy to talk to. You have that air around you."

"I'm honored that Mr. Popular thinks so highly of me," he chuckled, and a snowball to his back only made him laugh harder.

"Who told you…Let me guess. Link?"

"On the dot. How'd you know?"

"Link's been a good friend of mine since elementary school. Believe it or not, I used to be shy until I met him. We were just two shy kids…"

"And now it's a less shy Link and Marth?"

"...Basically, but don't tell him that." There was a momentary lapse in the conversation before Marth continued. "I mean it though. I don't think I've ever made friends with someone so quickly, and I'm pretty sure everyone you talked to yesterday likes you. You'll be Mr. Popular soon enough."

Roy scoffed and rolled his eyes, an amused smirk on his face. "Whatever you say Marth."

A car honked behind them, and the two sophomores looked up to see a red car. It stopped beside them and the driver rolled their window down. "You two are going to be late as slow as you're walking. Get in."

Marth chuckled, opening the door for Roy. "Cars travel faster than people, Isaac. So compared to you, we would be late." With that, the three drove off.

* * *

 _"So what do you say? Is it a yes or no?"_

 _"Like I've said the first a hundred times, I'm going with someone else. Besides, why would I go with a senior I barely know?!"_ The bluenette sophomore girl asked the older boy, who had fiery red hair and a nasty snarl to match.

Marth, Ike and Roy all looked up upon hearing the conversation. "What's going on?" Roy asked, stripping himself of his coat and gloves before looking between the two. "I thought the only people allowed in the halls this early were athletes and the cheer team."

"They are," Marth replied, beginning to walk away. "Which is why I'm worried."

The two followed after him before stopping a little ways down the main hallway. Ike was the first to speak. "What's going on?"

The red haired senior turned, his ever present smirk still on his face. "Well, well, well, I thought that you'd ditched us, Ike-"

"Answer the question, Ganondorf. Is there a reason you're harassing this poor girl?"

The senior only laughed before walking up to Ike. That gave the girl a chance to meet up with Marth and Roy. Marth quickly embraced her. "Are you alright, Caeda?"

"I am. He was asking me if I wanted to go to that Valentine's party that the school's having."

Ganondorf turned to the two sophomores. "I should've known. Everyone would be lining up to go to a party with the great Prince Mars-"

"First off, it's Marth, not Mars. And secondly, drop the prince, it's not cute, Ganondorf. And thirdly, I could have told you that. She's my girlfriend."

"Of course, because you're little daddy could get you whatever you want-"

"His dad isn't the reason he's so popular." Roy had spoken before he even realized he had.

"And who are you, Freshman?"

"I'm not a freshman and my name's Roy."

"Well Roy…if you don't think his dad helped him, why is he so popular to you?"

"Because _he's_ actually a nice person! He's sweet and funny, and unlike _you_ , he actually cares about other people besides himself."

Surprisingly, Ganondorf chuckled. "Do you know who I am?"

"I don't and frankly, I don't care." He started to walk away, but Ganondorf quickly grabbed his hoodie. He almost gasped, the weight of the action fresh in his mind, but he didn't, remembering who the person was. "Let go of me."

He turned to face Ganondorf, but was greeted with a fist to his jaw. The redhead was taken by surprise, hitting the ground without any other sound. The group went silent, save for a gasp from Marth. Ganondorf laughed. "What's wrong? You fall easily for all that big talk."

Roy growled, pushing himself off the ground. "Oh yeah?" He felt a bruise form on his cheek as he stood, launching himself at the senior, but a pair of arms stopped him. He turned, surprised to see Ike. "What the hell, Ike?! Let go of me-"

"I'm not letting you start a fight because of an idiot like him! And you," he turned to Ganondorf, glowering at him. "Don't think I won't tell the coaches. And it would be such a shame, with game day being so close and all."

"You talk tough because you think you have all this power with the coaches? I can beat you just as easily as I did him." He started to an animalistic run towards the bluenette, but the sound of someone clearing their throat stopped the mad dash.

"Mr. Isaac is right, Ganondorf. The coach will be finding out about this." Ike turned, and everybody paled.

"Principal Hand! I…I swear this isn't what it looks like." Ike let go of Roy, running his hand through his hair.

"As of right now, only one of you are in trouble. But all five of you, my office, now."

With a growl, Ganondorf walked off, the other four trailing behind. "Roy," The redhead turned to find himself face to face with Marth, a look of worry in his eyes. "Are you alright?" He placed his fingers on Roy's cheek, and the redhead flinched at his cool, delicate touch.

"I'm alright, Marth. It'll heal with time."

"Are you sure?" He held the door for both Roy and Caeda.

"Yes Marth." The redhead looked up at the call of his name. He gulped. He'd never actually been to the office for getting in trouble. He took a deep breath before he walked in the room.

* * *

Marth and Caeda sat in silence before she placed a hand on his knee. He looked at her, brows furrowed. "Is something wrong?"

"Of course not! It's just…are you sure that we're good together-"

"Caeda, please don't start this! It was one little fluck. I love you too much for that to get in our way."

"That's not what I mean. Our parents knew each other for awhile and we practically grew up together. After what happened, it made me realize something. You love me, Marth, and I love you…but not in the ways we're thinking of."

"I don't understand, Caeda-"

"Face it, Marth. We're more like brother and sister than boyfriend and girlfriend. So yes, we love each other, but it's more of as siblings. And when I saw you look at Roy, it was just…different."

Marth felt his face heat up. "I just want to protect him. He's so innocent. He won't make it around here."

" _That's_ love, Marth. I think you're in love with him." She grabbed his hand, squeezing it with a smile. "And I think you know that too. Why are you afraid to admit that to yourself?"

The teen sighed. He knew the answer, but was still ashamed to say it. "He found me one day while my dad was 'teaching' me. He came and helped me. I told him everything…but he believed me. I just…I don't know! I've never felt this way, Caeda!"

Despite the situation, she giggled. "It's alright, Marth. Just talk to him. He's a sweet kid, he'll understand. And…I think he feels the same way."

"What makes you say that?"

"He cares about you _so_ much. You were one of the first friends he made, but he treats you differently than he treats us. He went out of his way to make sure you were alright. He goes out of his way to stand up for you."

Marth smiled. "You think? It would be nice if he did."

"Then talk to him! He'll slip away from you if you don't talk to him. Why don't you ask him to the party?"

"I'll try." Marth hugged the bluenette female before he heard the door open. He looked to see Roy walking out, a look of relief on his face.

"Good news! Between me and Ike, we managed to clear everything up! We're good to go to class." He started to walk away, but Marth grabbed his wrist.

"First, you need ice. I'll take you to the nurse."

* * *

The day soared by for the youngest Lowell. He dreaded the moment the last bell rang. He walked out of his class, gasping to see Roy not far from him. He took a deep breath before walking up to the redhead, tapping him on the shoulder.

Roy jumped before turning. "Oh, Marth! Is something the matter?"

"No, I just wanted to make sure you were alright. Are you walking home?"

"Yeah, you?"

"I am. Why don't you walk with me."

Roy smiled. "Thanks. I'd like that."

After they out on their coats, the two set towards their neighborhoods. Marth stole glances at the redhead, who simply whistled a tune as he walked. "This is a really sudden question Roy, but…do you have a girlfriend?"

Roy stopped. "A girlfriend? No, why do you ask?"

"I just thought that you'd go with someone to the party, and with your personality, I just assumed-"

"I actually hadn't planned on going."

Marth looked at him. "Why not?"

The younger teen shrugged. "I don't know. The idea of Valentine's Day just never intrigued me. Do you think I should go?"

"I think you'd enjoy yourself…You could…go with me."

Roy turned as red as his hair. "W-With you? But…what about Caeda?"

"We're more like siblings than a couple. She…told me to go with someone that I really wanted to go with-"

"And you chose _me_?" Marth nodded, blushing. "But why? Out of everyone in the school, why would you choose me?"

"Why would I _not_ choose you?! From that day you saved me, I just…I don't know. I…felt something between us. You're different, Roy. You're special to me."

Roy didn't even know it was possible, but he turned redder. "So it's not just me. I feel the same way. It was just with Caeda and all-"

Marth interrupted him by wrapping him in a hug. "Roy," he started, his face in the younger high schooler's hair. "You've already made me happy by telling me that you return my feelings. Just say yes and I'll be even happier."

Roy snuggled into Marth's coat, wrapping his hands around his waist. "I will Marth. I mean, I'll go to the party with you…and I'll be your boyfriend."

"You will?! Oh, Roy! Thank you!" He tightened the hug, beaming.

They stayed that way for a little while before they parted, both males still blushing. "Well, I gotta get home or my dad will start worrying." He gave Marth's hand a squeeze before running off.

The bluenette watched him run off, happier than he had been in a long time.

* * *

"I don't understand! I've been trying for over a month and I can't find him. How elusive can you be, Eliwood." He went into the search engine again, trying to type _Eliwood Pherae Roy Pherae_ , but it came out _Eliwood Pherae Eroy Pherae_.

Although it was a mistake, the man gasped at what he got. "That clever family…no one calls you by your full name…do they Elroy?"

* * *

 **That was the latest update! I'm sorry for not updating in a while, my schedule's been crazy. But I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

 **See you guys l8tr!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't know why I find it so hard to update nowadays. Enjoy!**

 **I own nothing but the story. All other rights go to their original owners.**

* * *

It had been a week since Marth confessed his feelings to Roy, and their relationship had been going steady ever since. It was now the Saturday before the Valentine's Day party, and the two were currently at the store. "Care to tell me why we're here?" Roy asked, stepping out of Marth's small, black car.

"Caeda's busy with other things, so she just asked me to run some errands for her. It was you who decided to come along."

"I can't leave you by yourself," Roy chuckled, grabbing Marth's hand as they entered the store.

The two teens walked down a few different isles before finding what they needed. Marth started to grab a variety of decorations, paying no mind to Roy's looking around. "Hey Marth, does something feel off to you?"

The latter put pink tablecloth in the basket before turning to Roy. "What do you mean 'off'? Everything feels fine to me."

"I just…I feel like I'm being watched. Do you not feel it?"

Marth placed his chin in the messy fire on the top of Roy's head, wrapping his arms around him. "I don't. But I'm almost finished, so we can go home soon. Okay?"

The fifteen year old sighed. "Alright." The two walked down to the last isle, but the redhead still couldn't shake off this uneasy feeling.

* * *

"Boss? Isn't that the kid?" A group of three turned to the two retreating teens. The one at the basket smirked.

"As I live and breathe! I thought that we'd have to track him down. He just made it easy."

"Easy?! He's with someone! Not to mention the fact that we've already had a run in with the police." The last man gestured to his foot, which was in a boot, balancing on a crutch.

"We'll use your little injury to our advantage. They both look like sympathetic kids. They'll fall right into our trap."

"But that other kid," the blonde one, the second one, started. "Doesn't he look familiar? I feel like I've seen the kid on TV or something."

"If I'm not mistaken, he's a Lowell. But that's means that he's too big of a name. We can't catch him without getting some serious money involved."

"Hey Boss," the last one, a smaller, shorter one chuckled. "He looks like the kid's boyfriend. Wonder how heartbroken he'd be if we snatched him up."

"C'mon Donovan. We're getting in the car. Jarod, you know what to do." With that, the boss and Donovan left, taking the empty basket and leaving Jarod to himself.

"Alright then," he whispered to himself, sitting on one of the mobile baskets. "It's time for me to go snatch a kid."

* * *

Marth grabbed the streamers and put them in the basket with a sigh. "Alright, I think that's the last thing! Are you ready to go home yet?"

"More than ready. I feel like we've been here for hours!"

Marth chuckled before gripping the basket. "It's be an hour, Roy. The lines don't look too long so we should be out in no time."

The two started to walk away before they heard a voice. "Excuse me, sirs?" They both turned to see a man sitting in one of the motor carts. "Could one of you grab those streamers for me? I'd hate to have to move so much."

"Of course!" Roy smiled, grabbing the package and placing it in the basket. "Are you planning a birthday?"

"...Yes! It's my niece's ninth birthday in a few days."

"Well that's very sweet of you. Tell her I said 'Happy Birthday'." With that, the two teens walked away.

Marth and Roy waited in the checkout line, surprised to see that the man was in the next line. Roy tugged on Marth's sleeve, watching as the man side eyed the teens. " _He's still watching us, Marth. It's a little freaky."_

Marth took a sideways glance, biting his lip. " _We just need to hurry up and leave_ ," he whispered. " _Some people are just weird. That's how the world is."_

The two went through the line without any problems. It was only when they were about to walk out of the store that they encountered the man again. "Do you think you two boys could help me again? With this boot, I'd have no way of getting the cart back to the store, and I can't just leave it in the parking lot."

Marth looked at Roy and sighed. "I'll bring your cart back in once you get your groceries, sir."

"You young boys are too kind. Thank you so much!"

With that, the three walked out into the parking lot, surprised to see that their cars weren't super far away from each other. Marth and Roy preceded to put their groceries up first before turning to the man. They had disposed of their basket in the store, so the two just walked across the set of spaces to the other man.

"Now, this may seem like a weird question sir, but are you perchance the son of Cornelius Lowell?"

"I am actually," Marth replied, turning to look at the man.

"So you must be Marth Lowell."

"What gave it away?"

"I've seen you on TV and you look just like him. I love your father's work. Give him a fan's appreciation, will you?"

"I will. And on behalf of my father, thank you."

Marth and Roy continued to unpack the man's groceries in silence before Marth took a seat in the basket. "The door's unlocked. So I'll be there in a second, Roy."

"Alright." He watched his beloved slowly drive off in the motor car before he turned back to the man. "Would you like me to help you get in your car?"

The two walked closer and the man smiled. "Yes, please." He opened the door. "You can help me get in the backseat."

"Okay…wait, backseat? You're not by your…Hey!" Roy felt a shove on his back as he was forced in the car.

Everything after that was a blur. He felt hands grabbing him before he felt something snap around his wrist. He gasped, trying to cry out, but a hand pressed against his mouth before he could.

He continued to struggle as the man in the front seat started the car, turning up the radio. He turned to face the teen, and Roy froze and gasped. "It's nice to see you again. It took me a while to find you after you and your father moved. Especially since you never told me that your full name is Elroy. Who would've thought!"

The redhead felt the tears prick his eyes as he watched the same boot man get out and place something in Marth's window. He was so distracted by the action, that he didn't notice the man holding him wet a rag before he pressed it against his mouth and nose.

The car sped off, and Roy blacked out moments later.

* * *

Marth returned to his car with a light jog, ready to return to Eliwood's house and spend more time with the two of them. He paused however, when he noticed a letter in his window addressed to Eliwood. _Why do I have a letter for Mr. Eliwood in my car?_

He hopped behind the wheel, and it was then that he noticed that Roy wasn't in the car. He looked at the envelope and gasped, opening the package, despite who it was addressed to.

"'Hello Eliwood'," he started, noticing the lack of a formal title. "'I noticed that you moved away after I found your son. As you can clearly see, _Elroy_ is in my custody now. Since you've already put me on trial, I have no need to explain what I do to the child I kidnap. But know that because of you, I deal with him tenfold. If you want him back, I'd like $100,000 for his return. You have three days or I keep him. I play by my normal rules'. Roy…no…" With tear stained eyes, he threw the letter in the passenger seat and sped off to the Pherae house.

* * *

 **I finally updated another chapter. There should be about one or two more before it's finished. Be on the lookout for more updates.**

 **See you guys l8tr!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing but the story. All other rights go to their original owners.**

* * *

Marth couldn't quite recall the exact moment he had arrived at the Pherae's home. Nor could he recall blacking out from shock. But he woke up with a headache on the Pherae's couch, a cold cloth against his head. He sat up slowly, noticing Eliwood sitting in a chair across from the couch. "Wha…What happened?"

"You showed up at the door in a frenzy. I tried to calm you down but you only ended up passing out. I was worried at first since Roy wasn't with you, and your actions have me extremely concerned. Do you mind telling me what happened?"

"I…I'm not sure." His eyes burned, and he wiped them with the back of his hand, avoiding the adult's gaze. "We met this man in the store. He simply need our help since he was in a boot. So we helped him and I took the cart in for him. When I came back, Roy was nowhere to be found, but I found this note on my window." He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the envelope, handing it to Eliwood.

With a deep sigh, the redhead took the letter, glancing over it once, then once more. His eyebrows furrowed with each passing moment before his face softened. "...I don't understand. I was so careful…"

"Mr. Eliwood?" Marth started, listening to the man's mumbling. "I know that it's not my business to involve myself in your personal affairs, but…I feel as though I have the right to know what's going on. Roy is my-"

"I understand, Marth." He placed the letter down, looking at the teen with a look that sent shivers down his spine. "And for that very same affection towards you, I assume that he never troubled you with why he moved."

"He hasn't. He once mentioned kids at his old school giving him a hard time about one of your cases but…that's about all he mentioned."

"That's just like him. He loves you too much to trouble you." He went and sat next to Marth, putting a comforting hand on the teen's shoulder. "Do you know who I put on trial?"

"The man who kidnapped all the children. What about it?"

"Well…it was shortly after the case that he found out about Roy. We moved out here so we could try and get away from him…but I failed."

There was a tense silence before Marth spoke again. "I take it as you can't just cough up $100,000 without severe consequences?"

"Not when I only make about $87,000 a year. I have the money to pay him, but that's a huge chunk of my revenue with no guarantee that he'll give him back."

"...My father makes about $110,000. I could just tell him what's going on-"

"Cornelius is my client, and I don't want him or you involved in this."

"We have to get the money somehow!" Marth felt the tears pool in his eyes, and he instantly regretted yelling at Eliwood. "Roy's one of the first people to _actually_ understand me. He saved me one day when my father was out. He didn't care about the fact that my last name was Lowell. He…he _actually_ cares about me, and I care about him. I can't lose him."

Eliwood sighed once more before hugging Marth. "It's alright, Marth. I'll think of something." He waited until the bluenette stopped crying. That's when something caught his eye.

He slightly released his hug on Marth, reaching for a slip of paper that was hanging out of the envelope. He looked at the strip of paper, seeing that it had a number on it. He flipped it over, seeing the sentence, "Call this # when you get my message".

"Marth, grab my computer from my desk. I'm about to have a little chat with this man."

* * *

Roy woke up with a jolt, heaving for breath. He looked around, taking in the dark room that he was in. He then examined himself and noticed that he was tied to a chair by both his wrist and ankles. Two more ropes secured him to the back of the chair by his chest and stomach, and he felt cloth shoved in his mouth, which was covered with a few strips of tape.

He struggled, trying to recall the events that just happened. The last thing he remembered was being at the store with Marth, everything after that was a blur. He was so preoccupied in his escape however, that he failed to hear a man walk up behind him. "It's so nice to see you awake and moving, Elroy."

The man startled the redhead, whose eyes widen when he felt the man right behind him, breathing down his neck. "There's no need to be scared of me. I promise that I'll take good care of you." He ripped the tape from Roy's mouth. He bit the cloth, trying to hold back a scream before he spat it out.

"What do you want with me?!" The man went back behind him, grabbing another cloth that Roy didn't see. He placed it over the teen's eyes, creating an effective blindfold for him. The boy tensed, starting to begin his struggles once more.

"Me and your precious daddy have a score to settle." He walked back in front of Roy, tilting his chin upwards with his finger. "Do you know how hard it was for my lawyer to make me look innocent? I almost got put away. So, as you can see, I'm not too thrilled with your father for almost putting me in jail. Plus," he licked his lips, examining Roy's face. "When I saw you, you were just too cute to pass up. I had to make you mine."

Roy's breath hitched, and he felt his eyes prick behind the cloth. "What are you going to do to me?" His voice had gone soft and it shook. The man laughed.

"You see? Adorable. As for what I'm going to do to you, that all depends on your father."

A faint ringing was heard from the back of the room, and the man chuckled once more. "And speaking of your father, this should be him now."

* * *

"Are you sure this is going to work? Marth asked, fiddling with his phone.

"This is our only means of communication. We don't have much of a choice." He watched the computer screen, hoping that it would light up with a face soon.

It took a few moments, but it finally did. " _Hello Eliwood Pherae. It's so nice of you to call_."

"Where's my son?" Marth watched the screen from a distance and gasped when he saw the camera pan to Roy, tied to a chair with a blindfold over his eyes.

He couldn't resist an outcry. "Roi-kun! Daijōbudesuka?! **(Roy! Are you alright?!)** "

" _Marth?!_ "

" _Now who was that that made that precious cry? Can I see your face? Then I'll need you to repeat what you just said in English please."_

 _Good. Whoever this is doesn't know Japanese_. With a hesitant look from Eliwood, he allowed Marth to scoot closer.

" _Well, well, well…is this a Lowell that I'm looking at? Would you happen to be Cornelius' youngest child? I can't believe you managed to capture the heart of a celebrity's kid, Elroy_ -"

"Don't speak to him like that! Just let him go!"

" _That's a matter between me and Eliwood. Do you have my $100,000?"_

 _"My father doesn't have that kind of money! You can't do that!"_

 _"Shut it, kid!_ " Roy felt something press against the side of his head and gasped. " _Now, I'll ask you again Eliwood. Do you have my money?"_

Marth looked at Eliwood, who look conflicted. "...If I get you the money, will you let him go?"

" _That all depends on how fast you get it to me. Because I'm starting to really like your kid_." He took the gun for Roy's head and fired a blank towards a shattered window. Roy gasped again, and the man chuckled. " _He's cute_."

" _Dad, please_ …" Both Eliwood and Marth stopped at the sound of Roy's voice. _"I know that you don't have the money. He knows that you don't have the money. He'll keep me anyways. He-"_

 _"Shut up!"_ He slapped Roy across the cheek, and Roy let out a whine. _"I'm giving you a chance to talk to your dad and your boyfriend and this is what you do? I wasn't going to punish you yet, but I will if I must."_

 _"No, please don't!"_

"Roy!"

" _Papa! Kare wa watashi o gōkan shi, kare wa watashi o kizutsukerudeshou! Watashi wa kare ga sō suru koto o shitte imasu! Otōsan, watashi o tasuketekudasai! **(Dad! He will rape me, and he will hurt me! I know that he will! Dad, please help me!)** "_ He started to struggle, and evidence of tears showed through the white cloth.

 _"I told you to shut up!"_ He punched the teen in the jaw, and he cried out once more. _"Listen here, Eliwood. I'm giving you the address. If you call the police, I'll kill him. Understand?"_

"I do! Just don't hurt him anymore, please!"

 _"Alright. 1805 Dreamland Rd., Smashville 23507."_

 _"Otōsan! Marusu! **(Father! Marth!)** "_

With that, he hung up. Eliwood ran a hand through his hair in frustration before he heard quiet sobs. He looked to his right and saw Marth with his face buried in his knees.

"...Marth," he leaned over and hugged the teen. "It's alright-"

"But it's not!" He looked up. His whole face was red and his eyes and nose were watery. "He said that that man will hurt him! He'll rape him, Mr. Eliwood…I'm scared that we won't be able to save him in time…" He resumed sobbing into Eliwood's shoulder.

"Listen Marth…I'm scared too, but I'll figure something out. I have three days." He held the teen at arm's length with a melancholic smile. "You should go home. It's getting dark."

"What will you do?"

"I have a friend who's in the local police department. I'll tell him what's going on."

"Is it Roy's uncle?"

"Not quite but yes. Hector isn't my brother, so to speak. He's more of Roy's godfather. But you need to get home before it gets dark."

"...Alright. Goodnight, Mr, Eliwood."

"Goodnight, Marth."

The teen walked out the door and into his car. Once he got inside, he texted Ike before he called him. He started up his car while he let the phone ring. " _Hey, Marth! What's up?_ "

"Your dad works for the Smashville Police, right?"

" _...Yeah. What about it?_ "

"I need you to relay a message to him."

* * *

 **Poory Roy :`(**

 **Anyways, I hope that this chapter got your eager for the next. Just as a warning, the action will increase, as well as the rating a bit. The conversation gave you a bit of insight on what might be to come. Proceed at your own risk.**

 **See you guys l8tr.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing but the story. All other rights go to their original owners.**

* * *

"Is…Did you turn off the call?" Roy asked, his voice barely audible.

"I did. And with that little display, I ain't calling them or anyone anytime soon." He tore the blindfold from the teen's tear stained eyes. "Now what do you have to say for yourself?"

"...I'm sorry. I'm really sorry! Please don't hurt me!"

"What did you say to your dad?"

"I…I don't understand what you mean-"

"What did you tell him?!" He slammed his hands on the arms of the chair, his face inches away from Roy's.

"Um…" The redhead drew a blank, his mind hazy with fear. "I asked him for help…I told him that you'd hurt me, and…I don't remember what else I told him-"

"Well, you were right when you told him that I'd hurt you." He slapped the teen once more, and Roy cried out, feeling his eyes well with tears. "Another question. That blue haired boy…what is he to you really? Don't lie to me either."

"I won't betray him like that!"

"I can go grab Marth Lowell and he'll answer for me!" Roy tensed, slightly cursing at the fact that Marth was pretty well known because of his dad. "His daddy's got a nice a chunk of money. And I'm sure his head is worth some money too. Think of how much people would pay to play with a celebrity's kid-"

"You wouldn't!" Roy paused, afraid to ask his next question. "Will you…Will you do that to me?"

"I will if you don't answer my question! Who is Marth Lowell to you?"

"He…He's my…friend. We go to the same school. I met him a few weeks ago."

"I see…how cute." He walked towards a table towards the back of the room, coming back with another cloth and more tape. "I've never kidnapped someone as old as you, and teen's behave quite differently from small children. But I have a feeling that our prince will rush in to try and save his fellow prince. We have to make you look presentable for that."

"You…You actually think that he'll come for me?"

"His dad's got big money. He may try to pay it in exchange for your freedom. Once we catch him though, that price may grow a bit."

Before Roy had a chance to say anything else, the man shoved the cloth in his mouth before placing three strips of tape over his mouth. "There. Now we wait for you knight in shining armor to come."

* * *

Marth had parked his car in a wooded area about half a mile from the addressed building. By Smashville law, he wasn't old enough to carry a gun, so he clutched a knife close to his chest in his shaky hands. Did he know that this was foolish and reckless? Yes, very. Did he know that there was a chance that he'd get caught as well? Absolutely, but he couldn't risk Roy's safety.

He stalked closer to the abandoned building, trying to avoid any broken windows. There was no door, so he slipped inside, making sure his sneakers didn't make a sound. He pressed himself against a wall, listening for the faintest sound.

It took a few excruciating moments, but he soon picked up something soft. He listened harder, taking a few steps forward.

It was then that he saw the scene in front of him. _Those wimmpers were Roy's. Poor thing, being bound that tight._

He clenched his fist, trying to suppress a growl. He gripped his knife tighter. I have to save him.

He glanced around once more, making sure that no one was in the room before he scooted closer to the opening of the room. " _Roy_."

He saw the redhead perk up and his head whipped around, looking for the voice. Marth couldn't help by smile, despite the current situation. He jogged up to the bound boy, kneeling in front of him.

Roy's ocean blue eyes widened as Marth put a hand on his knee. "It's alright, Roy. I'll get you out of here." He then gently ripped the tape from Roy's mouth, watching as he spit out the soggy cloth.

"...Marth? What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like? I'm saving you-" He started to saw through the ropes around his legs.

"You shouldn't be here. These men…they mean business. They'd do anything to get what they want."

Marth had cut through the ropes on his legs and moved on to his wrist, this time, with more delicacy. "Which is why you shouldn't be here."

"You shouldn't either! They know who you are and they want you. You're worth more than I am. They want me for revenge, but they want you as a money attraction-"

"Then shut up and let me finish! There's only one rope left." He went behind his bound boyfriend, looking at the rope holding Roy to the back off the chair. It was much thicker, and he knew that it would take longer to saw through it. "Let me know if those men are coming."

"...Alright. Please hurry Marth."

"I will."

The two fell into a serene silence. Roy didn't know what urged him to tall again, but he opened his mouth a few moments later. "I was really scared, you know." He felt the bluenette stop, and he continued. "I don't even know how long I've been tied to this chair, how many times I've gotten punched or slapped. But then when Dad called, I had hope again. But now…" Roy felt his eyes prick. "I guess…thank you, Marth."

"Don't thank me yet. We still have to get out of here." As if on cue, the rope finally snapped.

Roy let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. He smiled, his eyes still brimmed with tears as he watched Marth walk towards him, his arms out. Roy sniffed before burying himself into his lover's arms, crying on the teen's jacket.

Marth patted his head, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. "Let's go home, Roy."

The redhead nodded, leaving himself in Marth's arms as they walked to the entrance.

"Now where do you two think you're going?" Both teens jumped at the voice, and Marth silently swore. "The last time I checked, this boy's ransom hadn't been paid."

Marth turned, and he felt Roy clutch his jacket tighter. "You can't have him! He doesn't belong to you! Can't you see that just being around you terrifies him! _He_ doesn't like it here-"

"But _I_ like _him_ , so he's mine! Grab them boys! You can rough up Elroy if you want, but leave the other kid unscathed."

"Get behind me, Roy." Marth brandish his knife, but even he noticed that it shook in his hands. "Roy, run!"

The redhead bolted, running towards the door, Marth close behind him. _Don't look back, Roy! You're so close! You'll see Father again. You'll get to-_

His thoughts were quickly interrupted by a startled cry, but it wasn't from him. "Keep running, Roy!"

"Take another step and I'll splatter his brains!"

Roy froze before he slowly turned. In the man's arm sat Marth, one arm wrapped around his abdomen, pinning his arms to the side. In the man's other hand was a gun, which was buried in the teen's midnight blue locks.

"Make you choice Elroy. I won't kill you yet either way. I can't say the same for your friend though." The man chuckled, noticing that Roy stiffened.

"You wouldn't…"

"Shall we test that? Now make you move before I kill him!"

"Roy, run! I can handle myself-"

"Shut up!" The man pressed the gun further into his head, and Marth shrinked under its touch. "You have three seconds, Elroy!"

"Don't hurt him, please!" Roy's cry reverberated through the vacant hallway. "He has nothing to do with this. You wanted revenge on my father, not him. Just please…let him go."

"Grab him." Without much resistance, the remaining two men grabbed Roy, practically dragging the teen back into his chair.

The leader shoved Marth in front of Roy on his knees, still holding him at gunpoint. "Now, I say that we call your daddy, don't you, Marth Lowell?"

Marth gave no response, keeping his eyes on the ground as one of the men came back with a cell phone.

"Call him." He released the teen's hands for a few moments, allowing him to dial. He put the phone up to his ear, listening to it ring.

There was a moment of silence before Marth simply said: "Otōsan…"

More silence.

"I've been better." His voice wavered. "I'm being held at gunpoint right now. This man told me to call you, I'm not entirely sure why-"

Cornelius spoke again, and Marth had to hold the phone away from his ear. He spoke again, this time, hesitantly. "Shinpai suru hitsuyō wa arimasen. Watashi wa keisatsu o yonda. Karera wa mōsugu koko ni iru hazudesu. Watashi wa tan'ni kōdō shimasu- **(There is no need to worry. I called the police. They should be here soon. I'm simply act-)** "

"In English or I'll shoot!" He pressed the barrel into the teen's head once more, and Marth continued.

"I don't know how much money he wants from you…No! Don't call the police!…He'll kill me if you do."

The man cleared his throat, and Marth nodded. "I'm out of time. I have to go now. I love you, Father." He hung up the phone, clutching it in his shaking hands.

The man laughed behind him. "Good. Now, hold down Elroy. I need to talk to Mr. Lowell." He shoved Marth to the ground, pressing a foot against his back. "Now answer me honestly and neither one of you will get hurt. Understood?"

Marth nodded to the best of his abilities, feeling actual fear course through his veins.

"Is Elroy your little boyfriend?" Marth remained silent, only looking at Roy, who was being held down in the chair he was in moments ago. "Well?"

"I…He-"

"Answer the damned question, you brat!" He kicked Marth in his side, and he doubled over, clutching said side. "Is he your boyfriend?"

Marth simply glared at the man.

He growled, picking up the teen by the collar of his shirt. "Get me the handcuffs! I'll make one of them talk one way or another." Still holding the boy, he walked to a concrete pillar near one of the corners of the room. The handcuffs were tossed to him, and he easily caught them, clamping them around Marth's slender wrist. He froze at the action.

"What's this? Fear? So will you answer my question?"

Marth still gave no reply, and the man smirked. "Very well. One of you will break eventually." With that, he took a step closer to Marth, to the point where bodies touched. Marth instinctively reeled back, but had nowhere to go. "If he's not your boyfriend Elroy, then you wouldn't mind if I rough him up a bit."

Marth looked at Roy, his eyes begging for the younger teen to stay quiet.

"You know, Lowell…You have really pretty eyes up close." He ran his hand through Marth's hair, watching it slide across his fingers. "And you're hair's so soft. Such a pretty shade of blue. Elroy may be cute, but you're pretty handsome. How old are you?"

Marth grimaced before answering. "I'm sixteen."

"Such a baby. You're life is barely beginning. I bet your lips are still virgin." Marth blushed and the man laughed. "I guess that we'll just have to change that."

He leaned towards Marth, who turned his head. In response however, the man whispered in his ear. "I bet that you're uncomfortable now. Answer my question and I'll stop." He took a step closer to Marth, and Marth could feel the man's hot breath running down his neck, sending a shiver down his spine. He grabbed the boy's chin, running a finger over Marth's lips. "So smooth…I wonder what they taste like-"

"Stop it!" Both Marth and the leader froze, looking towards the sound of the voice. The man laughed. "Marth is my boyfriend! Leave him alone!"

"Roy no…" Marth felt his heartbeat in his ears, but he couldn't help but let out a sigh when the man stepped away from him.

"So you lied to me Elroy? How very naughty of you. I guess I'll have to punish you after all."

* * *

 **You're being left to hang off a cliff because this chapter was getting somewhat long (sorry...not sorry). Anyways, don't forget to follow, review and tell your friends.**

 **See you guys l8tr!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing but the story. All other rights go to their original owners.**

* * *

He walked up to Roy, and Marth banged the cuffs against the pole. "Leave him alone!"

"Listen to the prince trying to protect his princess. How sweet." Other than that, he ignored Marth and continued to walk towards Roy. He smacked him across the face, and Roy tried his hardest not to grunt. "What's this? Playing tough for your boyfriend?" He punched him in the jaw.

"Stop it!" Marth cried, trying to break free from the cuffs. "Why hurt him when you know that you'll get no satisfaction from it?"

The man finally stopped, turning to the bluenette. "What are you talking about?"

"Hurting Roy won't get your money any faster. So why do you do it?"

"I hurt him because it's fun, but it's even more fun to watch him squirm." He started to walk towards Marth, and he instantly regretted opening his mouth.

He paled. "What…What are you going to do?"

"You see that bed over there? It was put there for your little buddy, but I might just use it to see how fun you are."

"Marth has nothing to do with this! It's about you and my father! Leave him alone!"

"Shut him up!"

The other two men held the redhead down, proceeding to tie him back up to his chair while the leader worked to unlock Marth's cuffs.

"Let's have some fun, shall we Lowell?" The man grabbed Marth's slender wrist, whispering into his ear.

"Marth, no!"

The bluenette looked at Roy, watching him struggle against the ropes with all his might. His heart shattered. "What are you planning on doing to me?" He tried to hold in a gasp when he was shoved onto the mattress.

"You're a celebrity's kid and you're handsome. That's how you get money."

"You…you wouldn't!"

"You can and you will! Rope now!"

"Wait, stop!" This was the first time that Marth had resisted the man. He tried to get off the bed, but the adult straddled him, pinning him down. "Get off of me!"

The two men with him came back with four short pieces of rope and cloth. The bluenette looked back at his boyfriend, who was still struggling to loosen his ropes.

They met eyes and time seemed to freeze, at least Roy certainly did. He'd never seen Marth more terrified in his life. His eyes were wide and filled with unshed tears as he struggled against the ropes that the man was using to bind him. Roy watched Marth's chest rapidly move up and down with his frantic breath. "Marth…Marth, it's going to be okay!"

"And how do you know that?"

"Keisatsu wa sugu ni koko ni iru hazudesu **(The police should be here soon)** ," Marth muttered, looking at Roy. "Tsuyoku ikiro **(Stay strong)**."

"And what does that mean?" Marth felt the man's breath down his neck and he squirmed. "Well?" He looked at Roy. "Neither one of you are speaking now? Gag Elroy. If he won't offer useful information, then he's lost his ability to speak."

The leader had just finished tying off Marth's ankles when one man gagged Roy. "No…You won't get away with this! I swear!"

"Now where's all this fire from? Are you trying to protect your little boyfriend? You should worry about yourself, loverboy. Unless you don't mind me roughing you up."

Roy growled, pulling against the rope that tied him to the chair. It was then Marth noticed that he was tied up differently. The only thing connecting him to his chair was the rope around his torso. _He's ready for a quick escape. C'mon…where are the police?_

"How cute. You care about each other. Well, feast your eyes, Elroy. Your boyfriend is my toy for now." With that, he stooped over and tied the cloth around Marth's head, blindfolding him. The teen flinched. "One of you can't see and the other can't speak. How will you communicate now?"

Marth felt the man grab the top of his jeans and froze, trying to kick the man. "Don't touch me there!"

He felt the tears prick his eyes. He heard Roy scream through his gag, and he knew he was powerless. He felt the man lean over, running his fingers up and down his stomach before placing his hands under the teen's shirt. "Lean muscles, Mr. Lowell? Who knew?"

The man's curious fingers made his way to Marth's face and the bluenette flinched at the calloused touch. He traced Marth's lips and Roy growled once more. "Settle down there. I only want to play with him. He's so unresponsive though." He moved his hips and Marth had couldn't help but gasp. "I see that got your attention." He moved his hands back down, but footsteps interrupted him.

"Smashville Police! Release the hostages and come meet us with your hands up!"

"Damn! Who called the police?! Who broke our agreement?!"

Marth chuckled. "You said if Mr. Eliwood called the police, you'd kill Roy. But he didn't, I did."

"Damn you, Lowell!"

"What do we do, Boss?"

"Marth was never our hostage. The police can have him for all I care. Elroy's ready though. Untie him from the chair and let's go."

Marth felt the weight from his waist disappear and he started to panic. "Wait! You can't take him!"

"Mmrth!"

"Roy? Roy!"

"Marth? Is that you?"

That voice! "Mr. Gawain?!"

"Hold on, Marth! I'm coming!"

Marth hadn't felt this relieved in his entire life. He heard a pair of steps run up to him and he saw someone kneel beside him in the sliver of light coming from under the blindfold. "Marth? Did those men do this to you?"

He blinked when the blindfold was removed and he finally saw his condition. His shirt was halfway up his torso, exposing the bottom part of his abs and his jeans were unzipped. His hair was disheveled; a few strands tickled his nose and cheek.

"Are you alright? Did they…"

"No, they didn't. You arrived just in time."

"Well, that's good. Let's get you untied."

There was a brief silence as Gawain untied the teen's wrist and ankles. When he was finished, Marth rubbed his wrist before looking around. "Is something the matter, Marth?"

"They took Roy. They took him and I don't know where he is." He felt his eyes prick, but he tries his hardest not to cry in front of Gawain.

However, the brown-haired man wrapped his huge arms around the teen, practically swallowing Marth whole. "Other police officers are going after those men. They'll find Roy. You need to go back to the car."

"But-"

"No buts, Marth. Ike is waiting for you up front. He's armed, so you should be safe with him."

"...Alright." He watched Gawain run off before he made his way to the front. "Ike?"

"Marth! Thank goodness!" Ike wasn't one to show affection, but he hugged the sophomore with a tight squeeze. "You're an idiot, you know that?"

"I do. I just hope my plan worked."

"That's all up to my father and the other officers. For now, let's go to the car. It's safest there."

"Okay." Be safe, Roy. _We'll see each other again soon._

* * *

"Let go of me!" In the midst of his struggles, Roy managed to get his gag off.

"Shut up, kid! Your dad hasn't paid his fine, so you're still mine."

"You'll get caught by the police anyway. If you leave me then they might lighten your sentence."

"Shut up!" He slapped Roy across the face and he let out a cry.

"Child abuse won't make that sentence any easier. Now, release the child and put your hands up."

Roy gasped at the voice but didn't cry out. He knew better. He did cry out, however, when he felt something cold against his temple.

"Drop the gun!"

"Drop yours or I'll shoot!"

"You wouldn't! You want my father's money!" Neither the blue-haired officer or the man said anything. "So go ahead and shoot me if you want to lose that."

"I don't care about money when my life is on the line." He put his finger on the trigger. "Any last words?"

"Yeah, you have a life sentence waiting for you." Roy felt himself fall into someone else's arms. He looked at his captor, who was being handcuffed and taken away. "Are you alright? He didn't hurt you, did he, Roy?" He untied the boy's wrist and ankles with ease.

The redhead nodded before burying his face in the man's chest. "Uncle Hector…I was so scared."

"You were actually very brave, Roy. If you hadn't made him hesitate, I can't say that my men would've apprehended him in time." He hugged the teen back, lifting the small boy with ease. "The boy you were with is safe. It's time for us to go home."

* * *

"Marth?"

"Roy! Thank goodness you're alright! I was so nervous!" The two embraced; Marth stroking the teen's hair. "It's alright now. We're safe. It's okay."

"I hate to interrupt this, lovebirds, but I'm cold. Can we go home now?" The two younger teens blushed before looking at the athlete.

"Ike!" His father flicked him in the back of the head and Ike chuckled.

"Lovebirds?" Hector asked, slinging his arm around his blushing godson. "This boy is your boyfriend?"

"Uncle Hector, please."

He let out another hearty laugh. "I'm teasing. Good for you. But Little Greil is right. We should head home. I'm sure Eliwood is worried sick."

"And I'm sure Cornelius is too."

With that, the two got in the car. It was a quiet ride, two small chats going on between the adults and teens. Marth chuckled at something Ike had said before he felt an added weight on his shoulder. He looked to his left to see that Roy had fallen asleep with his head on Marth's shoulder. "So Marth…is he a keeper?"

"What do you mean?"

"One of the first people to appreciate you for who you are, not your name. So I'll ask again. Yes or no?"

Marth smiled at his sleeping face. "He's special, Ike…and he means a lot to me. So yeah, I think I'm willing to put up with him for a while." He kissed the teen's hair. "He's safe with me. And that's all that matters."

* * *

 **And that's that. It's over! And you know me, I already have a Marth × Ike ready to update (it will go up a few minutes after this one).**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed and look out for more.**

 **See you guys l8tr!**


End file.
